Noël blanc
by Lehto
Summary: Noël est arrivé mais cette fois-ci, sans la moindre trace de cette neige que Kougyoku affectionne tant à cette période de l'année.


_Je dois être restée bloquée sur ce pairing moi puisque j'écris encore sur eux. Mais là encore, l'idée est venue d'un coup grâce à une chanson... et encore du Disney, si c'est pas terrible xD Je ne sais même pas si le concept de Noël existe dans le monde de Magi mais on va dire que oui pour le coup!_

 _En tout cas, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture et je vous souhaite également un Joyeux Noël un peu en retard, j'espère que le Père Noël vous a tous gâtés! : )_

* * *

Kougyoku poussa un soupir, appuyée sur la rambarde du balcon attenant à sa chambre. Noël était arrivé mais malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir d'humeur festive. Peu importait où son regard se posait, que ce soit sur la cour, sur les toits rouge sombre du palais impérial ou même plus loin encore, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de neige. Ce manteau blanc qui était pour elle partie intégrante des festivités de fin d'année n'était pas là cette fois-ci.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, résignée et se rappela de sa vie avant d'arriver au palais. Enfant, elle avait toujours adorée se réveiller le matin pour découvrir ce voile blanc tout recouvrir autour d'elle, dissimulant chaque couleur quelle qu'elle soit sous son lourd manteau d'une pureté absolue. Elle aimait jouer dedans, former des boules de neige pour se batailler avec sa mère qui riait avec elle ou encore construire tout ce que son esprit pouvait imaginer. Oh qu'elle aimait ces journées passées rien que toutes les deux jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne rentrent chez elles, trempées jusqu'aux os, elle généralement dans les bras de sa mère, épuisée après pareille excitation. La journée se terminait généralement par une sieste près d'un feu bien chaud, avec auprès d'elle son cadeau de Noël, souvent une poupée dont elle raffolait tant à l'époque. Une fois arrivée au palais, elle n'avait plus tellement eu l'occasion de s'amuser comme elle le faisait à ce moment de son enfance mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de contempler le paysage enneigé qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. Non, jamais. Mais visiblement, cette année, la neige leur ferait défaut. L'air était doux, bien trop clément pour qu'il puisse se mettre à neiger comme elle l'espérait. Quel manque de chance. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue par cette idée. Noël sans neige, ce n'était pas vraiment Noël pour elle. Poussant un énième soupir, elle finit par se redresser un peu. Neige ou pas, les festivités continuaient et un repas aurait bientôt lieu dans la grande salle, aussi elle devait se préparer.

« Mémère, t'es là ? »

Elle se tourna mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, la tête de Judal apparaissait à l'envers du haut de la fenêtre, aussitôt suivit du reste du corps et il se mit à virevolter gaiement dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Judal ?

_Ouuuuh, c'est que tu es toute grognon ce matin dis donc, tes rhumatismes te travaillent ? »

La princesse grogna avant de lui jeter un oreiller à la figure, qu'il évita sans peine, le laissant s' écraser mollement contre le mur.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça ! »

Elle n'obtint qu'un ricanement en guise de réponse et se détourna, agacée. Décidément, elle avait bien besoin de ça...

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec les autres ?

_Parce que je m'ennuies, ils sont encore soit à dormir, soit à s'entraîner ou travailler... »

Ah... c'était vrai que même en temps de fêtes, le palais devait continuer de tourner. Kouen devait sûrement encore avoir du travail, Koumei devait probablement l'aider... à moins que ça ne soit à lui que Judal faisait référence en parlant de dormir... Hakuryuu s'entraînait sûrement, peut être avec Kouha tandis que Hakuei... Elle frissonna en songeant qu'elle allait sûrement cette année encore leur cuisiner quelque chose...

« Et donc, tu te rabats sur moi ? Tu vas t'ennuyer...

_Oh que non, tu es toujours amusante à embêter mémère ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit pour prendre sa tenue du jour.

« Mais comme tu vois, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois me changer. »

Judal fit la moue en la regardant fouiller dans ses affaires.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle aujourd'hui.

_Je ne suis pas là pour l'être, maintenant sors, je dois me c- »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que le Magi n'était plus là. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Il était vraiment déjà partit ? Alors que d'habitude, il faisait tout un cinéma pour rester quand elle s'évertuait à le chasser ? Peut-être s'était-elle montrée désagréable ? Se mordant la lèvre, elle se changea avant de quitter sa chambre. Ayant encore un peu de temps devant elle, elle déambula dans le palais à la recherche du Magi. Mais aucune trace de lui nulle part. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Ce n'était pas son genre de disparaître comme ça. La princesse soupira. Décidément, quel Noël... S'arrêtant un instant devant une large fenêtre du couloir, elle resta à regarder le paysage devant elle. Tout était désespérément trop coloré pour ce jour si particulier...

Son regard fut cependant attiré par une petite forme, quelque chose de minuscule qui semblait flotter dans l'air. Clignant des yeux, Kougyoku ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha en avant autant qu'elle pu, son cœur battant un peu plus fort. Elle ne rêvait pas ? C'était bien... un flocon de neige ? Elle eut tout juste le temps de le réaliser que déjà, plusieurs autres se mirent à tomber doucement à leur tour les uns après les autres sous les yeux ébahis de la princesse. Comment était-ce possible ? Se mettant presque à courir, elle dévala les marches pour ouvrir précipitamment la grande porte et se ruer dans la cour. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle vit avec ravissement les flocons se faire encore plus nombreux, commençant tout doucement à recouvrir le sol sous ses pieds. Elle pouvait déjà voir un manteau blanc se profiler sur les feuillages vert vif des arbres, sur les branches brunes des plus dégarnis, sur les toits rouge sombre du palais... Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait toujours vu le jour de Noël... Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment son souhait avait-il pu devenir réalité comme ça ? Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Vu ta mine, ça te plaît. »

Elle se tourna pour voir Judal se poser tranquillement sur le sol puis regarder autour de lui d'un air satisfait.

« Dans pas longtemps, il devrait y avoir un bon gros tas de neige partout.

_C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

_Yep.

_Pourquoi ? »

Judal posa son regard rubis sur elle et soupira, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il commençait à faire frais mais jamais il ne se montrerait à trembler et grelotter de tous ses membres pathétiquement devant quelqu'un.

« Parce que sans ça, tu allais tirer une tronche pas possible toute la journée... »

La princesse le regarda sans rien dire. Il... avait remarqué ?

« … Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

Le Magi grogna, se remettant à flotter pour épargner le contact de la neige glacée à ses pieds nus.

« Parce que chaque année, tu restait à ta fenêtre à regarder la neige comme si c'était la plus grande merveille du monde. Et comme je savais pas quoi t'offrir cette année... On va dire que c'est ton cadeau ok ? Ca suffit à te rendre heureuse, n- »

Il se figea alors qu'il sentit quelque chose passer sur sa nuque et le tirer en avant. L'instant d'après, il sentit les lèvres de la princesse se poser sur sa joue et y déposer un baiser. Surpris, il se redressa pour regarder l'écharpe blanche qui entourait maintenant son cou. Puis il posa les yeux sur Kougyoku qui souriait, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci Judal, j'adore ton cadeau ! »

Le Magi la regarda un instant avant de sourire largement.

« Eh, c'est rien pour quelqu'un comme moi, je pourrais faire largement plus. Je peux en faire tomber plus si tu veux, ça pourrait être bien marrant de voir jusqu'à quelle hauteur on peut aller.

_Je voulais un Noël blanc, pas une tempête de neige Judal... »

Le concerné ricana un peu. De toute manière, s'il faisait ça, il était sûr que Kouen lui tomberait dessus pour lui faire sa fête avant de tout faire fondre sans le moindre remord. Puis il regarda l'épais tissus blanc sur ses épaules.

« Et donc, moi tout ce que je récolte en échange, c'est une écharpe ? »

La princesse rougit brusquement, ne sachant pas ou regarder. Effectivement, en comparaison de ce qu'il venait de lui donner, ce cadeau paraissait vraiment banal...

« C'est que... D'habitude, nos hivers ici sont froids et comme tu es frileux, je... pensais que ça te- Gyaah ! »

Kougyoku se tortilla alors que Judal la pinçait au dessus des hanches.

« Je ne suis pas frileux ! Et... tu as grossis dis moi, en voilà une qui a trop abusé des repas de fêtes~

_J-Judal ! »

Plus rouge que jamais, la princesse se tortilla encore et encore pour essayer de se mettre hors de portée de ses mains mais se figea dès lors que le Magi déposa un baiser sur son front, son écharpe correctement enroulée autour de sa gorge. Elle le regarda sourire alors qu'il se reculait une fois le baiser déposé.

« Joyeux Noël Kougyoku. »

Elle ne pu s'en empêcher et sourit à son tour.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Judal. »


End file.
